Never Again
by hearthands
Summary: CH. 1-3 REVISED-NEW CH.4- Winnie has never been a more horrible situation. First, her father might be selling the Wood, another man seeks her love, Jesse still hasn't come back for her and she's about to make a decision that will change her life forever..
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT own Tuck Everlasting. It is owned by the lovely Natalie Babbit.**

Never Again  
  


   
Chapter 1 – Thinking

  
  
    Winnie lay on the grass holding a bouquet of flowers with a flower wreath on top of her head. She sighed heavily as the first week of summer air ran through her face. Today was a special day for Winnie. Today was the day when she first saw, Jesse Tuck. Memories sprang back to her brain. Like a disease that never goes away, because it was so powerful nothing can make it disappear. She smiled sadly as images of Jesse like a filmstrip ran through her eyes. Winnie sat up, and stared at the toad that accompanied her.

    "What am I to do, toad?" cried Winnie as if she was about to cry. She sobbed silently but no tears came. The frog just sat in the grass blinking its big eyes. Oh, how Winnie missed Jesse Tuck! He was the love of her life. It wasn't fair! If he loved her, like he said why hadn't he come back? Why did he leave her in such a situation? Winnie punched the ground, only yelping in pain. She lay back down on the grass, controlling her rising temper.

    "Winifred!" her mother's voice rang back in the house. "Winifred!" 

    Winnie rolled her eyes as her mother never stopped calling, "I'm back here, mother! Here in the garden." She turned her head back to the toad. "Like I said, I need a new name. Something that hasn't been worn out from being called out so much." She glanced around the garden, "Like Samantha? Or Sydney, Rose, Francine. Or Winnie Tuck. . ." Winnie brushed a tear that threatened to fall. 

    '_He's never coming back, is he?_' she thought. '_Maybe. . . maybe I could drink the water from the spring. . . And search for him.'_

"Besides, I'm turning 17 in 2 weeks. I'll be old enough, to go and settle by myself. I'd drop out of school," she said aloud. Scratching her head, she turned her head back to the toad, "Should I do it? Should I drink the water?"

    "What water?" a voice said. Winnie turned around and saw a boy, a groan escaped her lips. "What? Not happy to see me, Winnie?"

    "You've got the right answer, mate," Winnie said. She eyed him warily; he had a thin white shirt on, and brown corduroy pants, a hand in his pocket. His hair slightly wet and combed neatly.

    "But everyone likes to see me! The great Clark Venhanson!" he said raising his free hand up. Winnie looked away and gritted her teeth. 

    Clark Venhanson, son of the newly elected mayor of Treegap. He's one of those boys who is spoiled, handsome, rolls off of money, and womanizer sort. Also voted every week as one of the most irresistible men in Treegap. 

    She sneaked a look at him; he caught the action and smiled while showing his white teeth and shooting his free hand up his hair. "What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in town charming poor innocent girls?"

    Clark frowned but smiled, "No. Not in my schedule today. I feel sorry for those girls, though."

    Winnie had a look of disgust about her face, "You are far the most disgusting man, I've ever met in my life!"

    "I can change if you want me too," he offered. Winnie looked at him, a pure mistake. Clark wiggled his nicely shaped eyebrows and said, "But for a condition! I want _you to have dinner with me. Tonight! So you want to?" There was no doubt that Clark wanted Winnie. She was a hard catch. Clark heard that most of the boys her age had asked her out once or twice but still refused. Clark wanted to show those boys that he can charm Winnie Foster. She continued to stare at him, making him uneasy. His smiled disappeared, "Uh, so, you up for it?" _

    Winnie smiled while flapping her long lashes, "Me? You want me to have dinner with you? The great Clark Venhanson! Oh, today is such a treat. But you know Clark; my answer that you have been waiting for months and months is still the same. Always and forever. And that answer is still NO! 

    "You think you're this boy that gets every thing just because his family rolls off of money. Dirty money, in fact. You think you're this boy that is so handsome and strong while you can't even kill a mosquito. You're just hiding your true cowardly self to those things you have. You disgust the life out of me Clark. You disgust me! You want my love? Well, it's already been taken and it's sure not from you! And for the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

    Her words pained him, but he just smirked concealing his "true cowardly self." In fact she had been right. But that didn't let his guard down. "Oh, I'll leave you alone alright." He snarled.

    "Good! Good of you to understand! Now get!" Winnie screamed. But he stayed where he was, not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET!"

    He ran, but before he could completely disappear, Clark turned, "I will get you for what you said, Winnie! Count on that!" Turning around, he ran to his family car where his father had been waiting impatiently for him.   
 

    Winnie had never been so angry in her life. She bent down to her knees and screamed. "He makes special days go so horribly wrong! I hate him!" 

    '_This day was supposed to be for Jesse!_' Winnie thought angrily. '_Just for Jesse. . .'_

    Winnie breathed and closed her eyes. Settling down on the grass again, she started to think of Jesse again. In her head, she saw an image of Jesse, when she first saw him. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, his hair untidy, curly and the color of chocolate. His clothes old and battered but seemed new since his body radiated from it; a loose white shirt and brown suede pants. His eyes, grayish-green seemed to be glistening showing his inner depth soul. And his wicked smile that always seemed plastered to his beautiful face. She smiled contently. Winnie would never get tired of that face. Never ever.

    '_I know you'll come back for me, Jesse. I can feel it in the air. Things are about to change. . ._' Winnie smiled again as she drifted of to an unexpected sleep in the garden.  
  


  
Author's Note: Okay, I re-wrote everything in this story. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. But I ran out of ideas for the next chapter, chapter 6. I also changed the title, because "Tuck Everlasting: The Choice She Will Take" was a really lame title. "Never Again" seemed better, you'll see what I mean in the end. But for those people who actually liked the title, I am very sorry.  And I changed the rating to PG, for mild language and life-threatening situations in future chapters. Anyways, I've come up what's going to happen and it'll shock your socks off! I hope you like the major changes I made. More changes will soon come on your way, count on it! And thank you for taking your time to read my fic!

Dedicated to: Jillian K., for supporting me throughout the writing process! ^-^

                    Check her stories out at FanFiction.net and FictionPress.com as mesmer!

- DarlingAngel -


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT own Tuck Everlasting. It is owned by Natalie Babbit, the magnificent. **

Never Again

Chapter 2 – Missing Jesse Tuck

    "No mother, I don't want to marry _him," a still sleeping Winnie said softly. "No-no, I don't! You can't make me!" Winnie sat up; her face flushed, breathing hard and fast. She had just witnessed the worst dream ever. Her subconscious had envisioned herself marrying Clark! The very idea made the hair on her neck stand. Wiping her sweat streaked face with her dress sleeve, Winnie observed her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she was still in the garden. She chuckled, "I guess I dozed off." Suddenly, she heard a twig snap, Winnie whirled around only to see dear old Martha, their determined housekeeper struggling to get leaves off her apron._

    "Miss Foster! What on Earth? Please come inside, before you catch a cold," the elderly woman urged. 

    "Alright, alright! Hold your aprons, will you?" Winnie said. 

    "You know, you have a nicely furnished room inside to sleep in, no need to sleep in the filthy grass," Martha advised.

    "The grass is not filthy, and besides, my bed is as hard as a rock," Winnie lied; her bed couldn't get any softer. She stood up, and hiked up her trailing skirt. "Well, I'm of to bed. And I'm not hungry either." She said quickly as Martha opened her mouth to speak.

~ * ~

    "Winifred! Wake up, darling. Time to get up!" was the first words to reach Winnie's ears that morning. She pushed her warm, comfortable blankets away, and yawned deeply. "Winifred!"

    "I'm up! I'm up! Hold your goddamn horses!" Winnie grunted, not realizing she was speaking to her mother. When her blurry vision finally focused, she tilted her head up to see her mother with a disappointed frown on her usually stern face.

    "I will not tolerate bad language in this house, Winifred Marie Foster," Mrs. Foster said stiffly. Giving her daughter one last look she walked out of the neatly furnished room. Winnie clicked her tongue and sighed. 

    '_Great! Mother_ _is already mad at me. . ._' she thought. Getting up from bed, she stretched out her body, just as a cat would do after a long nap.  

    Feeling a little weak, she walked to her open window, outlined in wavy cream colored curtains and looked around. The summer sun was out, showering everything with its beautiful, bright rays of yellows, reds, and oranges. Winnie inhaled deeply and found that the air smelled of damp earth and trees. Birds soared high in the peaceful sky and around lavish, green tree branches, all the while singing their beautiful melodies, making the view even more pleasant. Down below, Winnie watched Mr. Black, their gardener, as he watered the garden flowers while whistling a melancholy tune. The vividly colored flowers added more color to the blissful scene with their shades of violet, magenta, white, and yellow. It was like a mural, or a picture, specially made for her. Sadly, she had to look away, for it was yet another lonely day she had to face without _him. Ever since her 17th birthday was drawing near, Winnie felt even more miserable and confused._

    Winnie had never been the same for 5 years. She always blamed herself for losing something so precious; something she loved so dearly. It was her fault, why she was in this mess, she always thought. Sometimes, Winnie would cry and cry, and continue to sob, locked in her room for days, until she would tell herself that everything was going to be alright and that he was going to come back for her someday, somehow. Winnie would be able to touch his smiling face again and look into those eyes that she had fallen for what seemed like an eternity.

    "Aw, come on Winnie! You're supposed to be strong," Winnie lied to herself. "Stop fussing, he's going to come back, and you know it." 

    Her belly made a sound, Winnie blushed. She had to eat, of course. . . Winnie took one last glance at herself in the shinny mirror. Her dark, chocolate curls hung loose down the back of her lithe body, all the way down to her slim waist. Her face was delicate and pale, with a slightly rosy tint to her cheeks. Winnie thought about powdering her face, but shook her head in disgust. No, she wasn't that kind of person. She liked the way she looked and didn't bother to change it. But maybe someday that would all change. Someday, but she didn't know when.

   As Winnie descended to the bottom of the stairs, she picked up the scent of bacon sizzling. She sniffed, ah, a hint of rosemary to. . . Martha might have bought some at the market this morning, she wasn't sure. She was never sure of things anymore. Now a days, Winnie spent much of her time in her own little world, somewhere, where nothing exists but her along with her imagination. She was never in tune with things and didn't really care what time it was, or what the latest fashion girls her age were wearing. She was her, and only one thing kept her almost alive. To her surprise, she yawned, her mouth stretching out wide. Saltine water came to blur her vision. She must still be sleepy. It didn't seem like it. . . Her vision blurred as more water covered her eyes.

    "Gah!" she rubbed her eyes. "What is so wrong with me? I am going to go damned crazy in this place!" 

    "Winifred, I told you this morning that there will be no foul language spoken in this house," Mrs. Foster said when she approached her a finger up pointing at Winnie's face.

    "Well, _sorry_ mother. I will _never _do it again," Winnie said sarcastically as she brushed her mother's finger away. 

    "Good," her mother replied, and walked away looking slightly pained. 

    Winnie didn't notice, "Oh, mother?" her mother stopped mid-step. "I'm going to the Wood today, after breakfast. Do you mind?"

    "No, dear. I don't," Mrs. Foster said stiffly and continued to walk regally away from her daughter.

    When Winnie's mother was out of sight, she growled, "She'll never understand me! Ever! She's too wrapped up in her old strict ideals. . ." Winnie paused and realized something. Winnie too had been wrapped up in her own. And while other people will never understand her what she is going through.

    Finally, Winnie had reached her destination, the kitchen. She kicked the swinging door open and saw Martha staring at her, holding a wet frying pan with bubbly white soap suds all over it. She was obviously washing the dishes.

    "Oh my lord, I thought you were a burglar," Martha breathed. Then laughed, "Then I would have heard the main door open." Winnie raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes. These ears are still keen as can be! Even though I'm in my forties." 

    "Whatever." Winnie muttered. 

    "Winifred. . . Is there something wrong?" Martha asked. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she asked playfully.

    "No. No! Not at all," Winnie said quickly. 

    "I know that something's up. I've watched over you since you were in underclothes (A/N: diapers, hehe. I don't think diapers were invented at the time.)," Martha said with concern in her eyes. 

    "I guess, it's just mother. She's been fussing about how I look, when I get married, things like that. It's just so-so annoying!" Winnie said. 

    "Ah, I see. But something tells me that there's something else apart from that that's bothering the _hell out of you."_

    "No way . . . nothing else is bothering me at all but that. But then there's that Clark. Ooh, he makes my blood boil! But other than that, I'm completely fine. Just fine, fine!

    "You're lying."

    "I certainly am not."

    "Are too."

    "Am not. Am not. Am not!"

    "Winifred, for goodness sake! Just tell me, will you?"

    "I. . .I miss him. I miss him a lot," Winnie said in a lowered tone with pain in her voice. "I miss him a lot." Martha knew who Winnie was talking about. In fact, Winnie told Martha everything about Jesse Tuck, except for the fact that he was immortal. She remembered how Winnie would blush when she would utter his name or how she always felt happy when they talked about him at times. But it all changed when she turned 16. Martha remembered Winnie whispering to herself, "_Should I drink it?" What exactly is she going to drink? But she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. _

    "Oh, Winifred. I am _so_ sorry."

But Winnie didn't say anything. She was too busy crying her heart out. Winnie hadn't cried in such a long time, in the manner she was now, and thought that is was time. She felt Martha pat her on the back, and smiled up at her with crystalline tears in her eyes. Martha had always been there for her. . . 

    "Thank you, Martha." 

Authors Note: I re-wrote everything again! Isn't much better than the last one? Simply better! And their longer, which is SIMPLY BETTER! Okay, I really don't know Winnie's mother's name, so from now on I name her Wilhelmina. Okay?. . . Yes, anyways, I hope you like the changes I made. And THANK YOU Jillian for helping me out. YOU ARE THE BEST!! SIMPLY THE BEST!!

- Darling Angel -


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Tuck Everlasting. Like I said before, it's created by Natalie Babbit.

Never Again

Chapter 3 – Breakfast 

Winnie carefully placed cream colored linen tablecloths on the table along with dinner plates, forks, spoons, knives, glasses and napkins. When she was finally finished with her task, Martha came bustling in holding four large oval plates with her hands and arms filled with hot mouth-drooling food.

     "Here, let me help," Winnie said, taking one plate of bacon and another plate of flapjacks with her hands. 

     "Thank you, dear," Martha smiled and placed the two plates; one with omelets and sausages on the table. "Let me get the syrup and butter. And you go fetch your ma and da." 

Winnie nodded and went to search for her parents. A minute later, she found them sitting in the patio not talking to each other. Winnie looked at her father, already dressed in a brown suit, his brows knitted together as he read the daily newspaper. And her mother, who was gazing about their lush green garden and drinking her morning tea. The girl cleared her throat to catch their attention, and the married couple turned to look at her.

     "Breakfast is ready." Their daughter said quietly then with a blink of an eye she was gone.

     "I'll have milk, please." Winnie said to Martha.

     "Coffee, black." Mr. Foster said with a nod.

     "Tomato juice, thank you." Mrs. Foster eyed their breakfast with disgust as always. Obviously, she has not taken a one bit liking to their new system of food serving for the past six years. Ever since Winnie's disappearance they had done everything to please their daughter. She was in shocked when her daughter of all people had chosen to eat such, such absurd food! All she could do was blame those horrid people who had kidnapped and brainwashed her poor Winnie. The woman sighed in dismay and clasped her hands together. "Let us say grace." They closed their eyes and silently muttered their payers while Martha poured in their drinks, making slight swishing sounds as they hit the glass. Finishing, father and daughter instantly grabbed their forks and filled their plates with as much food they can eat. Meanwhile, Mrs. Foster only took a small piece of flapjack. Soon enough, Winnie and Mr. Foster was patting their bellies, full as they can be, satisfaction on their faces. 

     Mr. Foster smiled at his daughter, "Winnie, would you like to accompany me to town today? And Clark will be there as well."

     The smile on Winnie's face turned into a scowl, "No thank you. I have better things to do than see that pig."

     "Winifred! You were not raised to talk about people in such manner! I want you to go to town with your father and apologize!" Mrs. Foster exclaimed in aghast. 

     "I've called him other things," Winnie muttered silently, but it was clear as day.

     "Jon, please, I beg you, lecture your daughter! At least she listens to you!" 

      "Willa…" Mr. Foster said her nickname rather warningly when she stood up from her chair. They could see that tears started to form from the corners of her pale blue eyes. But his wife stomped out of the dining room, and into their bedroom, the door slamming shut with a sickening thud.

     "Well, young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" Winnie's father demanded softly. 

     "I'm sorry, father. But Clark is a pig. And if mother thought he was a gentleman, she thought wrong," Winnie said looking at her father.

     "I know, child. I know. But please, ever since you got kidnapped, everything has changed. Your mother has become more—"

     "Da, it has been _six years past! Can't she just let it go?" Winnie cut in, her cheeks flaming red. _

     "She can't," he paused, "Have you?" That question made Winnie close her mouth. Did she ever let it go? It appears she hasn't. She never has.

     "Honey, I don't know how tough the ordeals your going through right now. Since you always look so depressed, and that is not a good thing, by the way. But don't always dump your anger or any other painful emotion on someone else. Especially your mother, you know how she could be. Do you understand?" 

     "I guess…"

     "Good. Since you don't want to go to town, what are you going to do with your day?"

     "Oh, you know, I'm going to the—"

     "Wood." He finished for her. "Winnie, is the Wood that important to you?"

     "Yes," she sighed. Her father made an 'hmmm' sound suddenly, and Winnie turned to face him. "What are you thinking about, Da?"

     He smiled whenever he called her 'Da', "Oh, nothing. But I guess I'll have to turn down what the deal the mayor had made..."

     Winnie stared at him with gleaming deep ocean blue eyes, "Da, what _deal?"_

     Mr. Foster grabbed the napkin on his lap and wiped his chin then stood up from his chair. 

     "Da!"

     He avoided her burning gaze and said, "I'll tell you when I get back." He kissed her cheek quickly and then grabbed his hat in the living room before he headed for the door. 

Author's Note: Another edited chapter! I hope you guys like it! Hey, it's sure better than the old, short, crappy chapter I had before! Chapter 4 soon!

- polarisX11 -


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT own Tuck Everlasting. 'Nuff said.**

Never Again

Chapter 4 – Something Beautiful  

     "What the hell are you exactly lookin' for?" Miles asked his brother irritably. Jesse just shrugged his broad shoulders and continued on looking at the shelves. They have stopped by at a big town, which had a huge market, in Nevada for a bit of rest since they were traveling to Treegap in California, and his brother decided to get something for Winnie. She was turning eighteen in two weeks. Jesse had to be there. He had promised her that he'll be there on her eighteenth birthday. And he wasn't about to break that promise. 

Winnie Foster was her name and she is Jesse's beloved, who had been separated from each other for the past six years. Jesse had been heartbroken to death since they left Treegap. He hadn't eaten, slept, done anything! But just three years ago, Jesse finally started getting his act up and now is recuperating, much to everyone's relief. 

     Miles sighed, "We've been in here for the past hour or so! I'm starvin'! Aren't you?"

     "Miles, stop your whinin'! I ain't gonna leave this store or this place 'till I get something beautiful for Winnie!" Jesse snapped his head 'round. Then something blue in color caught his eyes. "Ah! I think I found it!" Jesse jogged to a tall wood case with a glass cover; in it were necklaces of all sorts. "Miles, ring the bell!" His brother lazily rang the silver bell on the counter and an elderly man dressed in a white dress shirt and navy blue corduroy pants came bustling in from a door behind the counter.

     "Good afternoon, young sirs. Call me Mr. Reeds. How may I be of service?" He adjusted his large glasses that magnified mahogany colored eyes. 

     "Yes, uh, can I see that necklace over there?" Jesse pointed an azure lace choker placed underneath a black velvet cushion. 

     "Yes, of course," the man beamed. He reached for something behind his back, soon jingling sounds was heard: keys. Mr. Reeds carefully looked through the silver and gold keys, and his kind smile grew wider when he found the right one. Getting out of the long counter, he went to the case where Jesse stood impatiently. 

Miles smirked at his brother. Jesse's eyebrow twitched, eyes gleaming, fingers twining with each other, completely agitated and excited at the same time. He would give up anything, just to see that face one more time.

      Mr. Reeds must have noticed as well, "Young man, don't worry, you'll see it."

      "Uh …yeah," Jesse squeaked, blushing beet red.

Mr. Reeds unlocked the glass cover with a small silver key and opened it carefully. He reached in the case passing a couple of other beautiful necklaces and took out the deep blue choker out of its cushion. Then he handed it to Jesse, as if it was fragile. 

Since Jesse hadn't really seen the choker clearly, now he did. It was remarkably beautiful. He could see Winnie wearing it, it will definitely bring out her eyes, and they were the same deep ocean blue color. 

The choker had an intricate design, curved, looped, and twined. While it had azure diamonds (not real of course) with its own looped threads to protect them. The end of the choker had one piece of diamond each, so when you tie it, it would there for more design.

     "How much is it?" Jesse asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

     "Fifty dollars." 

Jesse gulped. He didn't bring enough money with him. Well, he did but most of it was for paying the motels that their going to stay in and for the food they had to eat. And hell, Miles wasn't that generous.

     _Blast it! __Damn it all! _

The panic from his charming face must have shown because Mr. Reeds shook his balding head and smiled. "Calm down, young man. You must love the woman that much because your face says it all. I haven't done this before, but you may have it for no fee."

Jesse jaw dropped in utter awe, looking at the man as if was a god, fallen from heaven, granting one of his wishes that almost couldn't be fulfilled. 

     "Are y-you s-serious?!" Jesse stuttered.

     "Why of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

     "'Cause! People these days don't just give things, such as these," the russet-haired boy defended, gesturing the necklace in his hands, "willingly! In the end, you might alert those damn police and charge me for stealin'"

     "I am not one of those people," he said softly. "Please?" Jesse relaxed a little and nodded numbly. "Excellent choice, sir. Now, if you give it to me, I will put it in a bag for you." 

     Jesse nodded again, and handed it him. "Mr. Reeds, why are you doing this?"

     "I had promised my wife that if I saw a man, exactly like I was when I was in your age, I would do the same deed the real shopkeeper of this store had done to me. And that deed was to give something that young man desired for their beloved. And I saw you! And I knew you were the one!"

     "Where is your wife?" Such a question can change ones mood.

     "I must say, truthfully, that she is long gone." His droopy eyes lowered down to the ground, where he stood. 

     "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Reeds," Jesse said honestly and reached out to pat the man's shoulder. 

To say at least, the three men that stood in the old shop had experienced the loss of their loved ones. But only one of them will have one more chance to bring them back. 

     Jesse put down the small sky blue bag on top of the bed and faced his brother, "Mr. Reeds was sure generous to give that necklace for free." 

     "He told you his reason," Miles said quite sullenly. 

     "Hey, what's botherin' ya?" Jesse asked, arms crossing and brows knitting together. 

     "Nothing."

     "I know that look. You miss—"

     "Jess, just shut it. Just shut it," Miles demanded his voice hoarse. He stood up, slightly towering his brother and walked out of their motel room.

     "Where you goin'?" 

     "Puff 'a smoke."

Jesse shook his head. He knew the reason why Miles acted this way. He missed his wife, Joan, who left him with their two kids after thinking the Tucks had sold their souls to the devil. He couldn't blame his brother though; it hurt had hurt a lot, maybe more than a lot, when he had to leave Winnie. So, he knew how Miles felt. 

    _ But don't worry, Winnie. I'm coming back for you. Not matter what._

His thoughts drifted away when his eyes closed to a deep slumber filled with a smiling Winnie for his dreams. Now that is something beautiful. 

Author's Note: Wheee! I completely changed Chapter Four! So that means 'Back to the Spring' will be Chapter Five and 'Finding Clark' will be Chapter Six! I love how I wrote this chapter! I like my character, Mr. Reeds, he's so sweet! LoL. 

Now I have no clue what Miles' wife's name is. But as I recall it was Joan. I haven't really watched the movie in a while, so forgive me if I'm wrong! Stay tuned for Chapter Five!

- polarisX11 -


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Umm.Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I really got obsessed with the Internet and didn't bother to write anymore, but I will until I finish the whole story! So.here goes!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Finding Clark  
  
As Clark stood there in the rain, he gazed at the spring for so long. He didn't care if his suit got muddy and wet. All he wanted to know is why is that spring so important to Winnie. Questions ran through his brain like a speeding horse in a racetrack. His serious moment got interrupted when he heard shouts. He didn't realize how long he had been standing there. He crouched and picked up some mud and patted it on his suit. He wanted to make it look like he had been lost in the wood. Then he took out a small pocketknife and cut his own check. Then blood oozed out and it stung like hell. But of course he didn't care.  
  
"Mr. Venhanson?" a man shouted. And other men shouted his name as well. His expression changed, like he was scared to death. So he shouted, "I'm right here!" A woman screamed. It was Clark's mother. Clark heard bushes rustling and his father came out.  
  
"My son!" he cried. He embraced his son tightly. Clark was surprised his father never actually embraced him in this sort of matter. His look softened and felt special. Like a flash of lightning his father slapped him in his cheek where he had purposely cut. His father looked mad and shocked at the same time.  
  
"Where were you, you fool?" His father shouted. "Your mother and I have been worried sick! And look at your face! It's been cut! I told you to come here with a guardian!"  
  
"I'm sorry father" Clark apologized looking at his father's eyes.  
  
"Sorry is not enough young man! From now on you will never come in the wood again! And I will definitely tell that Foster to shut this muck instantly!" He turned, shruged and stalked off. Clarks mother stood there soaked with water, shivering. She looked nervous, but walked weakly toward her son and embraced Clark like a loving mother should do.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Clark", Clark's mother whispered.  
  
"It's alright, mother", he whispered back. "I promise to never to that ever again." His mother smiled and they walked to their car slowly. But as Clark sat drenched with water in the car, questions again flowed in his brain. As time passed Clark, his father and mother got home safely. Dinner was ready as he closed the door to his house, but he wasn't hungry and didn't bother to eat. He went downstairs to his big room. He then took off his muddy suit threw it in a pile with the rest of this used clothes. He was still asking questions in his brain. He jumped up his bed fully dressed in his nightclothes. Then he was sound asleep dreaming of Winnie.  
  
Author's Note: There you have it! A full chapter just about Clark! PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
